A Change Of Pace
by Mashanator
Summary: Sakura's current life revolves around a few things, working, sleeping, visiting Tsunade, and repeating. [of course drinking and eating] She needs more, excitement. Did anyone expect the help of this man? FIRST EVER FANNFIC bad summary xC
1. Default

**A/N;;**Hello everybody! This is my first _ever_ Fanfic! I'm too excited! This will probably not be as good of a story as most of the other stories you've read. / I apologize in advance if the story is alittle OOC. (i'm trying to avoid that.). My main 2 main goals here are one, to keep the characters out of the OOC zone, two, to write a decent Fanfic that keeps people interested. This is a NejixSakura story. (obviously) Please review and tell me what you think. (i don't think i'm ready for flames yet..o.o..) Also, if you see typos i missed, please ignore them, it's currently 4 AM.

_-story time-_

**The obvious disclaimer _here._**

"Sakura, we need you down the hall for a moment." A small blonde nurse said poking her head into the young Medic's office. Sakura placed down her clipboard on her desk. Her desk was cluttered, and cramped. Papers, pencils, pens, folders, scattered, everywhere on her desk. It was a wonder _anything_ was ever found. She sighed as she stood up, it seemed ((**A/N;;** HOLY CRAP I JUST FOUND A HUGE SPIDER! -arachnophobia-..okay, i killed it. back with story.)) that injuries were multiplying. Grabbing the nearest writing utensil, and a clipbaord, Sakura left her office. The hallway was a busy area. People rushing back and forth, emergencies, and visits. New arrivals, permenants. Everything seemed so quick.

Sakura stopped by the front desk to ask the receptionest what room she was needed in. She replied quickly. 'Must be an emergency.' Sakura said turning quickly, her pace quickening. The nurse who had summoned her earlier looked relieved as the young medic approached the room. "Thank _heavens_ you're here, Miss Sakua!" The young women looked flustered as she spoke. "What do we have exactly?" The nurse pointed to a bed in the corner. A young man lay, looking at the ceiling. Sakura blinked, what exactly did they want her to do? As if reading her mind the woman spoke quickly. "He refuses to have a treatment for a deep gash in his arm!" The frail woman squeaked. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. It _had_ to be someone with a huge ego issue. A _man_ to top it all off.

"Hyuuga, Neji." She said as she approached the bed. The man looked at her, as if he realized she was just there. A glare was instantly upon his features as she spoke his name. "Haruno _Sakura._" She ignored the emphisis on her name and kneeled. She began questioning his gash. "How did you get it? Pull your sleeve up. Stop fidgeting. Does this hurt? Were you on a mission or training. Or--" Neji cut her off impatiently. "Can you stop for this quick moment? It will be impossible for me to explain if you ask me all this stuff at once." Sakura waited for him to speak. When he didn't she grew frustrated. 'wasting my time, lovely.' she thought to herself wryly. To be honest, Sakura really didn't have much of a life out of the hospital. She usually spent her time with Tsundae, or doing simple shopping. Otherwise she was never seen. Slightly oblivious of the fact that she was beginning to grow distant with all the people who really cared for her. Finally Neji spoke. "I don't exactly have to tell you what i have done in order to get this, this, _scratch._" Sakura stood up, an odd look on her face. Then she broke out in one loud laugh. Then she spoke softly. "Are you afraid of injuring your pride? This is my _job_, and you are definately not making it _any_ easier." Neji suddenly smirked. "Sakura, I _do_ think i could make this easier." His voice was sickly sweet as he spoke. Sending a series or shivers down her back. He soon began to explain the cause of the gash. Sakura made notes on her clipboard and made little nods indicating she was still listening. **((A/N;;** I just walked myself into some serious OOCness. xC I just realied, i am making huge paragraphs..I have just defeated the purpose of having goals. . ))

After making a conclusion on what the young man needed, she checked a nearby clock. Her shift was nearly over. A wide grin appeared on her pale features. "Hyuuga-san," **((A/N;;** I used that correctly right?)) Sakura said resuming her professionalism. "You may choose between, stiches, long and boring. Or, you can choose me healing you with a medical jutsu, quick, and also boring." Sakura looked at the man in front of her. He was emotionless, as usual. There were also things she had never noticed before. She never realized how perfectly his hair was pulled back. She never looked at his eyes before, and that was new. She had also never realized how pale he was before. Sakura began to wonder about his personal life. Was there ever no time for training?

"Sakura." She jumped. "Y-yes Hyuuga-san?" Neji smirked. "First off, it's Neji. Second, for either choices, would they involve me staying here over night?" Sakura shook her head no. "I see, well, i'll take the quick then. I have training." Sakura's question earlier was officially answered. "Alright than, Neji-san." Neji glared. "Just call me Neji." Sakura nodded and prepared herself. In moments, Neji was standing up. "Miss Haruno, thank you." He bowed slightly before exiting. Sakura stood there, watching him leave. "Miss Sakura." A nurse poped her head in. "Your shift is over." Sakura smiled, "Thank you." The nurse bowed. Sakura turned to to look out the window. The sun was beginning to set, colors mixed beautifuly. Sakura loved this time, when the sun was setting. She smiled to herself, sunsets were truely magnificent. Something below her caught her eyes. Looking down she saw Neji, staring up at her window. Intensity in his eyes. Sakura backed out nervously. Crimson began to take over her face. Why did he look at her window like that? 'He could've been looking at the window above me for all i know..' Sakura scolded herself. 'Way to get worked up over _nothing._' Sakura filed a few papers and left the hospital.

Sitting out on a bench was Naruto. Sakura smiled, she missed not seeing him. "Naruto!" She yelled. The man looked up, instant happiness. "Sakura!" He jumped up, waving furiously. Jogging over to her side, he soon began questioning her. "Sakura where have you been? Do you live at the hospital now? How come you never see me? Did you do something wrong? Do you need a place to stay? Do you--" Sakura laughed. "I'm fine! I've been busy, that's all." Sakura smiled. Somehow, she hadn't convinced Naruto. "Sakura.." He said seriously. "Hmm?" Sakura waited for Naruto, it seemed everyone took their time speaking today. "Yes?" She repeated. Naruto grabbed her arm. "You are coming for some ramen. Everyone else is, you can give an explantion to everyone _there._" This was exactly what she feared, confronting everyone after weeks of avoiding them. "Uhm..Naruto, I don't think this is such a good idea.." Naruto laughed. "You're coming." Naruto dragged Sakura to a ramen stand where all of the people she avoided sat.

Sakura's face flushed. '_no..'_ She had thought of this for weeks. She knew the time would come, and she was terrified. She avoided the people she loved for weeks on end. Now, it was time to face them. There, everyone looked at her, silence. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, even Kakashi was there! The last person surprised her. Neji..why was he here? Apparently, the two Hyuuga's had noticed Sakura's shocked look. Neji smirked. "Surprise?" Sakura didn't speak. Naruto quickly interveined. "Sakura! Sit here!" Of course. In the _center_. Sakura trembled as she sat between Chouji and Shino. Gulping slighty as she felt a lump forming in her throat. "Sakura! Order!" Naruto yelled from down the counter. "Naruto, i think i'll just get some water.." Naruto shrugged. It seemed after that, they were all in movement. Sakura kept stealing glances at the men next to her. Shino stayed quiet, while Chouji slurped away. Sakura decided to speak to Shino. "So, uhm..how have you been?" Shino answered with one word. "Fine." Sakura nodded. 'now _what?' _Sakura wasn't sure what to say now. Instead she stood up. Maybe she could sneak..? Neji noticed her stand. Smirking, he wondered if anyone else noticed. Naruto might not, since he's busy with _Hinata_. That still got Neji angry. Naruto didn't _deserve_ her. He sounded like an old man caring for his daughter. 'relax, she's _fine_.' Still, the last thing he wanted was for his gentle cousin to have a serious heartbreak.

Sakura was able to sneak from the stand with little notices. 'So none of them wanted to see me, that's fine. I got out of there without anyone noticing.' Sakura smiled. She left, and no one saw. Then, her mind began to race. Maybe they didn't _want _to see her. Even if Naruto dragged her down there, no one seemed excited when she entered. 'Grreeaatt.' she thought. "Escaping already?" A voice called out. Sakura froze. 'Not _him.'_

_-to posible be continued-_

**((A/N:** Hey everybody! Chapter one is officially done, and officially _boring._ I may continue, i may not. I'm not really liking this story right now to be honest. I may continue, depending on the feedback i get. (if i get any xD) So, tell me what you think. Please, no flames yet. I'm not ready for those. Constructive critisism, please. I need _plenty_ of that Again, i do apologize for the typos, it's really early right now. I _should _be asleep. (sorry it's soo short too! xC)

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO..**

**From now on i'm going to start putting in a speacial thanks to those who helped, or did something that stood out.**

The Cashew Nuts;

Thank you very much! You helped me out with some FanFic questions (and you still arexD) and invited me to be in this NejixSakura C2.(along with lilmisssushiI do hope i spelled your name right xD ) I'm very excited, thank you.

Mash

**TIME COMPLETED:** 5:42 AM


	2. Rumor has it

((**A/N;;** Hey everybody! I decided (with the help of others..) to continue the story. I'm so happy for all the people who reviewed, that brightened my day beyond imagination.

**Blondes-4-Naruto;; **Thank you, and you're right, your writing will never be anything if you don't put your heart into it. Same as everything else in life.

**Anime-obsession260;; ** Your review made me question the plot of my story alittle. What will happen next since i did this, who is going to be affected by it? ECT. (all these thoughts came one after the other xD whether you meant to make me think them or not) I know you were paying attention to the small things. Some people may have not noticed a part that may soon become very important. Thank you very much!

Mash

_-end part of last chapter-_

Sakura was able to sneak from the stand with little notices. 'So none of them wanted to see me, that's fine. I got out of there without anyone noticing.' Sakura smiled. She left, and no one saw. Then, her mind began to race. Maybe they didn't _want _to see her. Even if Naruto dragged her down there, no one seemed excited when she entered. 'Grreeaatt.' she thought. "Escaping already?" A voice called out. Sakura froze. 'Not _him.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Neji smirked, how Sakura _hated _his smirks. Neji spoke out again. "Don't make me repeat myself."Sakura attempted to give him her best glare. It was harder than it looked. Especially for a happy person like she usually was. Neji's eyes widened. Did she really look _that _weird? She crossed her arms, wondering if that made her look more..tough. "I'd rather you did." She said. 'HA!' she said to herself. For a moment, she thought he was going to back down. How stupid she was for thinking that. He merely laughed, not the humored kind you shared between friends. More like, the you're-pretty-dumb kind of laugh. Sakura's blood began to boil.

"What!" She said her voice rising. Neji merely shook his head. "You are interesting with that pose." He turned, leaving her standing in the street. Her attention was quickly drawn form Neji's retreating back, to the ramen stand. Everyone was leaving. Sakura felt her heart stop for a moment. Why was she making a big deal out of this? They _were_ her friends. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to speak with them. Ino and Shikamaru spotted her first. Shikimaru waved alittle, Ino, ignored her. 'Ouch.' Sakura thought. Maybe she should've spoken to Ino more.

Naruto dragged Hinata to Sakura's side. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Happy, as always. It took Hinata a moment to speak, but when she did, Sakura was glad she spoke. "Sakura, i have missed your c-company." Sakura smiled, a guilty smile. She had ignored everyone for months. She supposed she had some explaining to do. Naruto spoke before she had the chance. "Sakura-chan, you still need to explain what's been taking up all of your time!" Is it possible people can read minds, except her? Hinata gave a sideways glance at Naruto then asked Sakura, "Would you like to come to the Hyuuga Mansion in about..a week?" Sakura thought a moment, she had nothing to do. She should be explaining her absenses, and her quick getaways. "Gladly." She accepted with a small smile. "Great." Hinata said with as much enthusiasm as the small girl could muster. "Great.." Sakura repeated. The smile plastered on her face, almost a practiced smile. 'God i'm horrible..' She thought to herself. Was she lying? Did she _really _want to be in the company of someone so..innoccent?

Naruto had asked if she wanted to be walked home, of course Sakura didn't want, or need, any help. She felt as if she was wasting their time. Sakura waved to the couple and trudged home. Another long day awaited her, plus, in about a week, she would visit Hinata. Sakura began to think to herself, Hinata wasn't a waste of time at all. Actually, Sakura began to feel as if it would _br the break her routine. _ It would feel strange not coming home right after work, and doing whatever needed to be done, dinner, then bed. With an occasional meeting Tsunade. Otherwise, that was it. Seeing Hinata seemed like the breath of fresh air she needed. Sakura perked up a bit thinking just that. Happiness soon washed over her. Maybe, more opportunities like this would occur. The small break in routine. **((A/N;;** I was actually considering stopping the chapter about here.., but i changed my mind. yay!))

-_a few days later-_

"Miss Sakura, we need you..again." The woman dropped a small record on Sakura's desk. Sakura looked up from a small stack of files. "Alright, i will be there in a moment." The nurse simply nodded and back out from the room. Sakura quickly sorted through the piles before rising from her seat. Gathering the needed materials, she walked from the room. Glancing over the patient, she stopped. '_why? this guy?' _**((A/N**;;I'm guessing you know who it is xD) Hyugga Neji. She read aloud. A few nurses looked her way when she read the name aloud. A few giggles erupted behind her. _what were they giggle for! _Sakura began to become irritated. Marching down to the room,she came in to find Neji propped on a few pillows. "Hello, Neji." She looked up in time to catch a hint of surprise on his face. Quickly, he went back to the usual haughty expression. "I see you remembered this time." Sakura merely nodded. "Neji, what's happened this time?" Neji spoke in a bored tone that drove Sakura near the brink of insanity. She tried to conceal her true feelings at this point. Sakura had to restrain herself from smacking this boy across his arrogant face. Sakura finished up with her conclusion. "Sakura.." Neji spoke quieter than usual. "Yes?" She raised her eyebrow in an elegant arc. "Where have you been?" Her eyebrows leveled before she spoke with a tint of annoyance. "It's none of your concern Neji-san." Neji rolled his eyes. "Again with the Neji-san i see?" She nodded before turning her back to him. "Alright then, Neji-san, please take more care during your missions. I don't want to see you anymore in here." He scowled, that earned him a laugh. "Goodbye." She said with a small wave of her hand. 'Ice princess' she thought to herself happily. It almost seemed like a game between them. Who could give the best insults between the two. Currently, Neji-3 Sakura-1. She had to turn this around.

Sakura sat down in a chair in her office, massaging the bridge of her noise. Stressed. She heard a few nurses outside her office speaking in hushed tones. (she could hear them still) One woman said: "She's _soo _lucky!" A round of agreements. Sakura's curiousity began to get the best of her. She stood up, and walked to the door. She stopped suddenly when one woman said something that changed it all together. "Sakura Haruno, she's the most requested medic-nin here! She's also single, of _course _he'd choose _her._" 'what the heck..?' Sakura was confused, who were they talking about! Her question was soon answered. "I thought Neji was too good for her." Sakura's face flushed. Neji..and..her! Sakura grabbed her things and burst out of her office. The three nurses looked at her, slightly terrified. Knowing she was Tsunade's apprentice, and knowing Tsunade's strength, they assumed (which they were right) that Sakura had some of her strength aswell. "M-miss Sakura.." The smallest of the three said. Bowing, they left the area with haste. Sakura felt all..twisted inside.

Laying on her fouton, thoughts of Neji, and the past few months came at her like a brick. Her head throbbed, her whole _body _seemed to throb. '_why!' _Sakura could only ask when her thoughts stopped on Neji. Finally, she fell asleep, only to fall victim to a nightmare.

_-Sakura's dream, mixed with Sasuke leaving and the past months along with Neji-_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. He wasn't leaving, not her. She attempted to convince herself of that. He was not leaving her. Even though he didn't turn to her. Her eyes became glassy, and tears clouded her vision. She felt sick, was this a different type of rejection? Sasuke's back swirled into Neji's face, in the hospital bed. "Call me Neji, not Neji-san." His face swirled into two random villagers faces. "So, hve you heard? The Uchiha Prodigy has left us for Orochimaru." The second villager looked shocked "He **did**!" The first nodded. "You know that girl, Haruno Sakura, the one that has been following him for what seemed like day one?" The second nodded, urging for more information. "Well, I've sen her around, she's been acting abit **pitiful** if you ask me." The two villagers looked her way and laughed. Maliciously. The laughs began to turn into screams, earsplitting. To the point where Sakura woke up._

Sakura bolted up, she had broken out into a sweat in her nightmare.She reflected on her dreams. Wondering if Sasuke had anything to do with her recent distancees with everyone. She also thought of the two villagers. Was it everyone who thought that of her? Even her friends? She thought of one last thing..

Why the heck was Neji in her dream!

((**A/N;;** I'm sorry if there isn't enough nejisaku stuff. I'm making their relationship alittle slow. I don't want this instaromance stuff. I hope you're liking so far! Sorry if this is too short, i'm trying to save all these good parts for later, and well, this is just the 'cushion' (haha..wtf?) for what's to come. Yep.

**COMPLETED: **_9:11 PM._

MASH


	3. Kunai to the throat

((**A/N;;** Chapter 3! Yayy! Sorry the last chapter took me forever to upload. I haven't been able to be on the computer lately, and, i was being a space cadet when i had the chance to upload. (ha!) Hopefuly, youll enojy this chapter. I apologize for the many..many..typos, i'm trying to upload my chapters, THEN, editing. So, be patient please. Thankies!))

MASH

-_end of last chapter-_

Sakura bolted up, she had broken out into a sweat in her nightmare.She reflected on her dreams. Wondering if Sasuke had anything to do with her recent distances with everyone. She also thought of the two villagers. Was it everyone who thought that of her? Even her friends? She thought of one last thing..

Why the heck was Neji in her dream!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had a hard time falling back asleep after her nightmare. She couldn't quite understand why she was making a big deal out of nothing. So, when she finally dozed off, it was only a few minutes til sunrise. Of course, the sun being a big ball of light that it was, made it next to impossible for her to sleep. Today, was also the day she was going to visit Hinata.

Sakura literally dragged herself from her sheets, fell out of her bed, and stumbled off to the bathroom. Still in a daze when she came back out, she tripped over a metal object. Sakura screamed. Lovely, was that one of her kunais on the floor? Sakura examined her foot, a deep cut ran from her big toe to her heel. Wonderful way to start the day. She used a quick medical jutsu before getting dressed.

Grabbing her keys off the counter, and picking up her mdeical bag, Sakura left the house. She quickly locked her door, you never know these days. Sakura sheilded her eyes from the light as she stepped out, the sun had to be bright, which, at this point, was cruel. People pushed passed her, ignoring her, elbowing her, stepping on her feet. Her bag swung dangerously on her arm. "Excuse me.." She attempted to move past an older woman, who ignored her and shifted so she was in front of Sakura. 'Brilliant..' Sakura thought to herself. She was growing beyond impatient, she had to get out of this crowd. Turning around she ran right into a small navy haired girl, knocking her down. Sakura heard a small gasp. "Hinata! I apologize..I was trying to get out of the crowd and..I am reeeaaallly sorry!" The words cascaded from her mouth. Sakura offered her hand, which Hinata gladly took. "You alright?" Hinata nodded, and attempted a small smile. "Were you planning on coming today?" Hinata askd quietly. Sakura had to lean in close to hear the meek voice. "Yes, actually. I was jsut going to pick up a few things, then drop them off at the hospital, before i came over." Sakura smiled widely, someone would've assumed that she was Gai's student instead of Kakashi's if they hadn't known her. Hinata nodded, her gaze fell to the ground. "Would you, like to come?" Hinata looked up, and smiled with more enthusiasm. "Kay.."

After picking up, and dropping off the items, Sakura, follwed by Hinata, left to the compund. Sakura's heart raced, was it only her and Hinata? Or were the others there.. Sakura fell back alittle for two reasons, one, admiring the large mansion, two, she was slightly worried to see who she would find. Hinata didn't need her Byakagan to see that. "Sakura-chan, is everything okay?" She must've picked the Sakura-chan from Naruto. 'Bad influence?' She wonderered to herself. Hinata grabbed her elbow, pulling her to the oak large doors. Hinata pulled Sakura into a breath taking hall, Sakura made a small gasp, and looked around in awe, before Hinata pulled her down a long corridor.

Hinata lead Sakura into her _own _breath taking room. Hinata's room was far more beautiful than the hall she first entered. Hinata smiled as she watched her friend gape around at the room and it's beauty. Her room was a dark black colour, the floor looked like cherry wood from her point. ((**A/N;;** Sorry i didn't give much more of an explaination to ehr room, but i figured that her room isn't _that _important.)) Much more to Hinata's room than Sakura's. Hinata smiled, "Done yet?" Sakura mentally shook her head. Hinata flopped down on her fouton, "I'm exhausted." She leaned back staring at her ceiling. Sakura laid down next to her. A few moment passed by, Sakura began to wonder if Hinata wasn't going to ask where she's been. She sighed, Hinata glanced over at her. "What's goin on with you!" Sakura closed her eyes. So much for no questions. Sakura didn't answer right away. In fact, she did't want to. She wanted to leave. Hinata looked back over at her, waiting for some sort of answer. "Well, i'm not sure what's been going on with me." Hinata sat there. "That's..all?" Sakura nodded. For once, Hinata looked slightly upset, angry upset. Not the teary upset, either. "Sakura, there is more. I know there is." Sakura sighed, she was hoping only to be here for alittle while. "I guess, it all has to do with..him." She had completely stopped saying his name shortly after he left. She felt sick to her stomach everytime she said his name. Hinata's mouth dropped. "You avoided all of us..for that!" Sakura was alittle surprised, Hinata spoke with slight anger. "Maybe there's more, i'm not even sure." Hinata laughed. "Alright then, if you say so." Hinata glanced at her door, she heard footsteps. A small maid entered the room, "Hinata-san, Naruto-san is here to see you." Hinata nodded, and stood. "Sakura, you can stay here for tonight if you want." Back to normal, Sakura was sure she liked the meeker side more to Hinata. "Yeah..sure, I'll be back later, you and Naruto need some alone time." She smiled, and left Hinata blushing. 'Wow, she quickly changed her mood.' Sakura thought to herself as she left.

Sakura stood outside of the Hyuuga compound, breathing in the fresh air. She stretched her arms over her head, she ehard the sound of someone yelling. Sakura looked for the voice. She followed the yelling, near the forest. She continued in. The forest grew denser, and darker. A few minutes later, she found the clearing, to what appeared to be training grounds. She almost laughed when she saw who it was. Hyuuga Neji. He was practicing a few Taijutsu moves on a nearby dummy. He stopped, standing perfectly straight. Perfect Posture. "Come out now, I know you're there." Sakura stepped out, he turned to her. Glaring. "Why are you here! This is a private training ground." Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it. She opened her mouth again, before she spoke Neji cut her off. "Are you going to speak, or open your mouth like a fish?" Sakura glared before she spoke. "I heard yelling and-" "And you thought you were going to be some hero of sorts, hmm?" Sakura sneered, "Hardly." Neji was behind her in seconds, whispering in her ear, "With that look on your face, you do look alittle ugly." Sakura jerked herself away from him. Hate written across her face. "What do you care anyway? Afraid i can show you up in a glaring contest?" 'why do i hafta say such _stupid_ things!' She thought to herself. She made a mental note to think before she spoke. Neji shook his head. "Immature.." He said under his breath. Sakura was infuriated now. She whipped out a couple of shruikens and threw them, as if she were TenTen. (Never as good, of course.) Of course, Neji easily dodged them all, Before she knew it, he held a kunai to her throat, threatening to sink the blade into her skin. Sakura gasped as he held her against him. He breathed into her ear, "Try that again, i **dare you.**" Sakura chuckled, even though her heartbeat had sped up incredibly. She knew he wouldn't kill her, not someone of the same villiage. With the exception of the preliminaries, when he attempted to kill Hinata for her insulting the Branch house. Yet, those thoughts did not calm her. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Sakura wasn't sure what to say at that point. Neji gripped her shoulder before letting her go. She glared, his hands were like fire on her. She touched the part of her throat where the kunai had been, it was like a bruise almost. Neji smirked before leaving. Sakura's eyes were wide as she attempted to understand what had just happened. Sakura was confused, was he going to kill her? Was he toying with her? What was going on! She felt sick, she didn't understand what the intent of that was. A warning? Sakura wanted to understand, but nothing was coming to her. Sure, she threw some shruikens at him, but he could've easily done anything else, but instead, he held her against him, with a kunai to her throat. Sakura felt hate crawl through her veins. She hated this man. If it was a game, Sakura was currently losing.

**((A/N;;**I finished this chapter. Yay! I hope this makes you wonder, i enjoyed writing this one. I hope all of you like this one, well, expect a new chapter soon!))

MASH

**COMPLETED: **_8:51 PM_


	4. Love, and Hate, CONFUSION!

((**A/N;;** Chapter 4, here. It's been a few days since i last updated, so, i thought i'd update now. This chapter **MAY **contain more nejisaku interaction (better, interaction! xD). I'm not quite sure yet, but believe me, there will be some more interaction. Sooner or later..Alos, in this chapter, they will go on a _dundundunnnnn_ mission! No Naruto story is truely 'complete' without atleast one mission wedged in there somewhere.

-_end of last chapter-_

Sakura's eyes were wide as she attempted to understand what had just happened. Sakura was confused, was he going to kill her? Was he toying with her? What was going on! She felt sick, she didn't understand what the intent of that was. A warning? Sakura wanted to understand, but nothing was coming to her. Sure, she threw some shruikens at him, but he could've easily done anything else, but instead, he held her against him, with a kunai to her throat. Sakura felt hate crawl through her veins. She hated this man. If it was a game, Sakura was currently losing.

------------------------------------------------------------

The walk home seemed oddly long. Each step seemed to take her farther from her intended destination. Her steps seemed smaller, shaky. Her mind was racing, she was confused. She _hated _this man, he was arrogant, self centered, strong, handsome. 'STOP!' She thought to herself angerily. Strong, _handsome! _ Since when was handsome, a word of hate? She stopped, glaring at the ground. What was going _on _with her! First, she could only think of insults to describe him. Now, only after mere brief _moments _she was thinking of wonderful adjectives to describe him. She was _not _going to fall for the enemy.

_Not ever._

The next morning Sakura awoke, her head ached. All night she had tried to decipher yesterday's events. To her, it seemed next-to impossible to understand. Between the harsh whisper and the kunai to the throat, and the wonderful adjectives, Sakura seemed slightly torn. Did she really hate this man? Or the other way around..? Sakura refused her second choice. 'C'mon, She thought to herself tensely. 'He's the enemy, you aren't supposed to develope _anything_ for him.' She rolled over, was she going to make a fool of herself?

Sakura left her apartment to vist the Hokage. Important news, maybe a mission? Sakura hoped so, maybe that could get her away from Neji for awhile. Then again..he _was _an ANBU Captain. Was on most of the missions. In other words, she probably had no chance of avoiding him if it involved a mission.

Boy was she right. There, in Tsunade's office, stood the Captain. Looking over a few scrolls layed out on the desk before him. "Ahh, Sakura, glad you made it." The Hokage stood up and smiled. Neji turned around and faced her, with the trademark smirk. 'Lovely..' "Sakura, as you are now, obviously aware of, you are being assigned, a mission." She nodded, slightly mechanically. "Neji, please brief her in on the rest of the mission. I need to meet with a few people, so i have little time to." Neji bowed slightly as the Hokage left in a bit of a rush. Neji turned his back t Sakura. "I thought you weren't disrespectful?" Sakura said with a tint of triumph added to her voice. Neji merely shook his head. "I'm gathering these scrolls up, no disrespect intended." Sakura winced as if someone hit her. Again, with the shooting of the mouth, she would be getting nowhere at this point, with the mouth _she _had. "I see, my apologies _Captain._" The emphasis on captain was very heavy. Neji turned to her, his eyes staring into hers intensely. 'Those _eyes..'_ Sakura found herself saying, almost admiring them. Neji's smirk widened, apparently noticing the change in attitude from the rosette girlin front of him.

"Now, about the misson.." Sakura's attention was forcefuly snapped back to the ANBU's voice. "We are traveling to the Sand Country, to investigate recent dissappearances in villagers." Sakura nodded, in understanding. "The mission may be from two weeks, to two months, depending on our leads. We need you, of course, for your medical abilities." Considering Sakura was being trained by a Legandary Sannin. Her abilities were rapidly increasing, especially her medical abilities. Her sensei was none other than Tsunade, who was also Hokage.

"Be ready tomorrow, before the sun rises. We need to get there as quickly as possible." Sakura nodded, It took alittle while to get to the Sand Country, no matter how fast you went. So it seemed fit to leave a about that time. Neji, surprisingly bowed slightly, and left without saying a word. Sakura watched Neji leave, she remebered, he never mentioned who was going with them. 'Surprise?' She thought to herself sourly.

Sakura left the building, she found Naruto alone. Surprise, surprise. "Naruto!" She called, smiling. He turned with a small smile. 'Uh-oh..' Naruto stood up slowly, something was wrong. "Naruto, you okay?" He nodded. Liar. He turned to leave her, until Sakura grabbed his elbow. "Naruto, honestly?" Plopping down on the ground, followed by Sakura, (unwillingly, she was still holding his elbow.) who landed uncomfortably. Naruto sighed, apparently unaware of Sakura's squirming to get comfotable. "You see.." He started lamely, before staring into space. Either he's gathering his thoughts, or buying time. 'Secon option.' She thought bitterly. It reminded her like when she went to visit Hinata. How she attempted to sugarcoat things, and buy time.

"Naruto, I can't help if you don't say something soon." He nodded, still a dazed, blank look on his features. "Well, it started today." He took a deep breath. 'Long story?' Sakura thought watching Naruto take a deep breath. He started shakily. "Today, Hinata and I were on our way to eat some, delicious ramem. When we talked today, she seemed..different, quieter." Sakura attempted to stop her laughter, which somehow she turned into a sneeze. Naruto gazed at her, uncertainly before continuing. "Okay..anyway, i asked what was wrong, and she yelled ("Which is out of character!" he said quickly.) that she needed more, this wasn't enough for her." Sakura was alittle confused. "Care to elaborate?" She waited before he finished louder. "I never got the answer. She stormed off." Naruto was clearly confused. What was wrong with Hinata? Sakura, felt a twinge of curiousity. She needed to know what was going on between the couple. It was killing her that she didn't know, and she _was _going to find out before she left for the mission.

Leaving Naruto, she rushed to the Hyuuga compound. When she reached the compound, her cheeks were pink, and her breath heavy. 'Slightly out of shape.' She thought alittle dissappointed. 'Foucs, we're here for one reason, and one reason only, to find out what's between Hinata and Naruto.' Sakura nodded, as if someone was speaking to her now. "Sakura?" A deep voice said behind her. Neji, standing there in all his arrogant glory. He looked at her with one raised eyebrow, with a look of why-are-you-here? "I-is Hinata-chan here, by chance?" Neji leaned against a nearby tree, before he spoke. 'Man, these boys around here have a thing for leaning on objects.' Sakura thought to herself. "Of course she is here, where would she be! And shouldn't you be home resting for the mission tomorrow?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Were all the boys interested in missions, as well? "I came to see a friend before i left, is that alright, _Captain._" The dreaded emphasis. He glared at her, wow, were boys also that good with the glaring..? "I'm not sure, are you here to turn someone innoccent into something horrid, like youself?" Wow, nice guy. Sakura bit her lip. "I only came here f-for a smiple r-reason, and that's to see H-hinata-chan." Sakura was beyond angry, you could hear it in her voice. Shaky, volatile. She felt a slight urge to throw something at the man standing mere feet away from her, but decided against it. Remembering what happened _last _time. She wasn't going to deal with that again.

She took a deep breath. "May i _please _speak to Hinata-chan?" Neji smirked, at the point sakura had never wanted to wipe that smug little smirk off his face. She was _begging._ She hadn't begged since..Sasuke. Begging him not to leave, and yet she did it to this man. Who, confused her to no end. At times, he made her want to rip her hair out, or, make her want to be near him all the time. It was sickening being torn like this between two different emotions. 'You cannot fall for the enemy, you just _cannot._' Sure, her mind told her that. Though her body felt differently. Sakura was hating this for every moment she was near him. He _confused her. _Made it difficult for her to keep focused. The poor girl was trying to figure everything out! Being anywhere _near _him made her sick. Emotionally. 'He's messing with you mind!' She told herself, 'That's all he's doing, that's his whole intent.' She couldn't take it anymore, she yelled out loud. "Just let me see Hinata!"

((**A/N;;** Yay! Chapter 4 is finished! I'm excited, things are getting alittle more interesting. I'm sorry if i may have lost you at times, bear with me. It will be edited..soon..hah..Did you notice, there weren't any **A/N;;**'s in the middle of this story:O Yikes, first time hmm? Hope you liked, and continue to read. One small dedication.

**Blondes-4-Naruto**

Thank you muchos for explaining all of this 'technical' stuff to me. You're a big help, and hopefuly, i'll find a good Beta reader somewhere.

33

**MASH**

**COMPLETED: **_12:33 PM_


	5. Day Before the Mission

((**A/N;;** Chapter 5! My internet is down, so i decided to write the next chapter. (haha, fastest update!)

Enjoy!

_-end of last chapter-_

The poor girl was trying to figure everything out! Being anywhere _near _him made her sick. Emotionally. 'He's messing with you mind!' She told herself, 'That's all he's doing, that's his whole intent.' She couldn't take it anymore, she yelled out loud. "Just let me see Hinata!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's eyes opened alittle wider. "Calm down! You're disturbing the peace." Sakura was far from calming down. "Is it just _too_ difficult to do this _one simple thing!_ All I ask is for you to alert Hinata-chan that I am here. Yet, you make everything all difficult, and confusing." Her breathing was alittle ragged, as is she ran a race. She was _infuriated. _Sakura let her head drop as she stared a hole into the ground. She never realized how long she stood there, until a timid voice, and delicate fingers touched her arm. Goosebumps ran up her arms. "Hinata-chan!" Sakura said happily. She was never happier to see Hinata's face, then at that exact moment.

Sakura sat down on the floor, staring out the window. "The skies are pretty when they are clear, hmm?" Hinata said sitting down next to Sakura. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Sakura swiveled around to face Hinata. "Yeah, actually. I saw Naruto and I was curious.." She stopped abruptly when she noticed the look on the girl's face. "Hinata..chan..?" Hinata's featured had an angsty look. "Naruto.." She said, as if she was dazed. "Alrighty then, well, Hinata, tomorrow i'm going on a mission." Trying to lighten the mood. "Rank?" She asked without glancing over. "Excuse me?" Hinata sighed. "Rank, you know.." Sakura let out a small 'oh'. How did she not understand _that?_ "I'm not sure..I never asked Neji, and Tsunade never mentioned a rank either.." She gave a small sideways glance at Hinata, who's eyes were glued to the floor. "Isn't it relevant that you _do _know?" Sakura never saw that one coming. What was going on with Hinata? She had to admit, Hinata wasn't acting much like herself lately. Was this all related to Naruto?

Sakura left Hinata's room later than she anticipated. She was going to be _exhausted _when it was time for the mission. The hall was much cooler than Hinata's room, and it was a relief when she stepped out. She instantly had goosebumps on her arms. The only thing bad about it was, the hall was frightfuly dark. In other words, you could barely see your hand, even if you held it inches from your face. At that point, she wanted the Byakagan. Keeping one hand on the wall to guide her down the fark, deserted hallway, she stepped carefuly. Sakura began to tiptoe, it really _was _late, and she didn't want to wake anyone up. Sakura, began to get brave, she wasn't making much noise, she was going to be _fine. _Ironically, her bag fell open, dumping all the contents upon the _hard_wood floor. Life was cruel. Luckily, only one person emerged from his/her room. "You _still _haven't left yet?" Was there a reason why they _had _to keep meeting! "Apparently, boy genius." Weak. "You just get more immature as we speak, hmm, Sakura?" Sakura attempted to find Neji in the darkness. By listening to his voice, and keeping one hand on the wall, in order to find him. "Well, i'm not the only one." She had to make him keep talking. He was probably aware of what she was doing at this point, because he didn't speak.

Sakura stopped, who knew how far down the hall she was now. She had no idea if she was anywhere near the exit, or not. Why didn't she ask Hinata-chan directions? Finally, she heard Neji a good bit of distance away. "Ever going to pick your stuff up?" Sakura turned to his voice, attempting to find him in the darkness. Which wasn't working so well. She wanted out of this hallway _now._ Enough games, she had already spent more time than desired in this dark, cold, hallway. "Neji, would you help me this once!" She could've sworn she heard a small chuckle, but it must've been her mind playing tricks on her. Sakura stopped, this was it. She was going to get his attention the _hard _way. "**Just help me out Neji!"** Sakura bellowed. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall, hand over her mouth. The other, pushing her other arm against the wall. "Are you an _idiot!"_ He whispered in her ear harshly, in the proccess, moved his hand from her mouth. Sakura was furious. There he went, again. Holding on to her. 'Disgusting.' She thought. Unfair as it was, he could see, she couldn't. "Let me go, and help me out of here, and we won't _have _this problem." His hold loosened, and from what she could tell, he had backed off completely. "Alright, but first.." Her bag was ripped from her hands, from what she _thought _she heard, it sounded as though her items were being carelessly dumped in her bag. "Gee, thanks." Sakura was glad there wasn't anything _too _important in there.

"Let's go." He said curtly. How was she going to follw him..? Hold onto him or something? She didn't want that. "Coming?" Apparently, he thought the same as she. (He's already given her bag her back.) She listened closely, was he trying to lose her? He made slight noises, to indicate he was near her. After some point, she bumped into his back. "Are you going to move!" 'Wow..his hair is soft..' she thought to herself lamely. 'Okay, that was alittle weird.' His voice broke the intense silence. "Almost there, and, watch where you're going." Sakura laughed. "I _can't _genius." Sakura could literally feel his glare. Hyuuga Neji wasn't exactly that good to be around when grumpy, and she wasn't in the mood for any unnecissary ((**A/N;;** At this point, i couldn't spell worth _my life._ Sad, this is what summer can do to you. -tear-)) fights. "You _can _control you feet, am i correct?" No time to answer. Neji began to walk again. She tallied up the 'scores', still Neji was in the lead. Was she ever going to put this game to rest? Finally, Neji lead her to the front door. "There, nw go home and rest." He left Sakura standing there alone, in the hall. She opened the door, the moon cast a shadow. It was eerie looking outside, but she was going to leave, not afraid. No matter the noises..and the shadows..and the occasional animal. nope, she was going to leave with her dignity intact.

((**A/N;;** Hey everyone! Chapter 5 done! You will find out what's wrong with Naruto and Hinata soon! And it's not really what you think. So, no worries. Also, i'm considering adding another pair in there..to get maybe a triangle started. Any pairs, you want, please, let me know. (Make sure you keep the Sakura related! Thanks!) Sorry for the typos. Hope you all liked!

MASH

**COMPLETED: **_11:03 PM_


	6. Darkness

((**A/N;;** Hey everybody! Chapter 6, is finally up! This is the latest, i belive, I've EVER posted a chapter..I really do apologize. I've been..lazy, and homework likes to mess with my freetime. Mainly, it's just me being..which is..well, lazy. ))

MASH

"You _can _control you feet, am i correct?" No time to answer. Neji began to walk again. She tallied up the 'scores', still Neji was in the lead. Was she ever going to put this game to rest? Finally, Neji lead her to the front door. "There, now go home and rest." He left Sakura standing there alone, in the hall. She opened the door, the moon cast a shadow. It was eerie looking outside, but she was going to leave, not afraid. No matter the noises..and the shadows..and the occasional animal. nope, she was going to leave with her dignity intact.

-------------------------------------------

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she regretted staying late. She was restless. Sleep seemed to becoming rare for her. After waking up, she was sluggish. Grabbing her bag, and checking, groggily, to make sure all of her needed supplies were in her bag. She set off. Reaching the meeting point, everyone was already there. Waiting for her, ironic. It was always the _other _was around. The group, was alittle larger than she had imagined. Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and..TenTen..?

"Sorry, I'm late." She said, rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes.

"You've costed us valuable time." Sakura

"Make sure you're _prepared_ next time." Neji said, turning his back from the group. Sakura glared, annoyed. It was _much_ to early for this.

"I'll be quicker _next _time, _Captain_." She wasn't going to show him any respect, if he didn't show her any. Even _IF_ he was the captain, and the leader of the mission.

"Sakura-chan, calm down. It's alittle early for this..don'tcha think?" Sakura rolled her eyes in response. Naruto yawned loudly. His breath was foul, Sakura coughed alittle.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, with a weak smile.

"And you say _I'M _not clean." Kiba pointed out, mockingly.

"Mhmm.." Naruto was too tired to argue.

"I think we should follow our leader.." Shino said, pointing to Neji who was already a fair distance. Followed, by Shikamaru. The rest of the group hurried after their leader, forcing large amounts of chakra in order to keep up with him.

"He's fast." Sakura called over to Naruto, who seemed to be wide awake now.

"Yeah.." They stopped. Neji was talking to Shikamaru, slight concern on both the men's faces. The rest of the group stopped. They weren't even half out of Konoha yet, and they were already taking a break?

"I understand.." Neji said, nodding. Sakura stared at him for a moment. At this moment, he looked positively _handsome._ She felt weird saying it. Again, she was beginning to think she was falling for a guy she swore to hate. ((**A/N;;** If you've ever seen Pride and Prejudice, this is what my story is beginning to remind me of..hah. How she swares to hate him, and stuff..and..yeah.. Good movie though, and book. Anyways, back to the story!)) Why couldn't Sakura be interested in..Naruto or someone! Sakura gave a small sideways glance at the blonde headed boy. He dug his finger in his ear harshly. Sakura thought again on the last statement.

"Alright, everyone." Neji said turning away from Shikamaru. "Change of plans." The group waited, Neji seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"Alright, we're going to stay here for awhile, due to the slow-paced members. Take this chance, we're going to set off again, soon." Naruto, was first down. Leaning against a tree, and closing his eyes. Within moments, his low rumbling snores were heard by the rest of the members.

"Loud sleeper.." Sakura mumbled turning to her pack. Sakura dug through her bag for her comb. 'Did i even pack it..?' She thought to herself. Sakura soon, became frustrated and dumped the contents of her bag out. Qucikly putting the 'embarrassing' items back, with a slight blush. Kiba tried to hold back a loud laugh.

"Nice going, Sakura.." He pulled his hood over his face more so she wouldn't see his face.

"Kiba.." Shino said, with slight annoyance. "Are you ever quiet?" Kiba growled and glared.

"I didn't think so." Shino shook his head and left everyone. Kiba rose to follow after him.

"Hey guys, stay somewhat close! We are leaving soon!" TenTen yelled with authority.

"New leader, TenTen?" Shikamaru said his eyebrow raised. TenTen never answered, but turned from him. Sakura glanced at Shikamaru, who was glancing at a few scrolls. Sakura crawled near him.

"Mission information?" He replied with a short 'mhm'. "Fun.." Attempting small talk? This was _microscopic _talk. Sakura stared at Shikamaru, absently.

"Is there something you need? Or are you going to continue to stare a hole through me?" Sakura blushed, and apologized. A question suddenly popped into her mind.

"Why is TenTen here?" She asked quickly. Shikamaru looked at her blankly. Wasn't he pretty much second command here?

"There are multiple reasons why she's here, just pick one that you feel comfortable with." He attempted a smile.

"You're hilarious." Sakura said glaring.

"I try." He shrugged and turned back to the scrolls. "Now, if you don't mind..concentration." Sakura backed off completely, returning to her pack. Sakura leaned up against the tree a closed her eyes. Soon, Sakura fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Wake up!" Naruto was shaking her dangerously.

"What! What!" Naruto forced her down as a stray shuriken whizzed by their heads.

"That's why." An ambush, how did Neji not see this coming? Didn't he always have his Byakugan activated? Thinking of Neji, she noticed him in a tight battle. From the distance Sakura was at, they seemed like a blur. She looked to her left, and Naruto had already engaged himself in a battle.

"Sakura!" TenTen shouted over the clashing of kunais and shurikens. Sakura glanced back over at TenTen, who was hitting her target with absolute accuracy. Her attention was directed to the kunai that had gone by her face, leaving a small cut. A small trickle of blood slid down. A laugh from a woman. ((**A/N;;** It would be obvious if it was a woman. Guys don't really _have_ girly laughs..i think.. xD))

Several kunai's were aimed for Sakura's heart, head, and stomach. She dodged the three successfuly. Sakura brought up her kunai in time as the woman came down. The clash of their kunai's together was louder than any other. The woman pushed down harder, she had so much strength! Sakura felt her body shake allover. She pushed back harshly trying to fight back.

"Weak.." She whispered harshly to Sakura. Sakura pushed as hard as she could before attempting to pull a shuriken from her weapon pouch that hung on her hip. Successfuly, she pulled one out and threw as hard as she was able, without the other kunai going into her. The woman was not ready for it, but it hit her. She dissappeared into smoke.

"What!" Sakura yelled. She wasn't real. Shadow Clone. Where was the real woman then?

"Sakura!"

Darkness.

((**A/N;;** Yay! Cliffhanger! Especially after a long wait! Sorry i cut this chapter short. I'm alittle irritated that i'm getting random messages telling me I'm an idiot. Gee, thanks guys. I'll have an update soon! Not as late as this one..but soon enough.

Thanks everyone! I'm also trying to write my other chapter for my OTHER story. Hah, doesn't work so well when you have two different stories that BOTH need some serious updating xD. Enough with my ramblings!

MASH

**COMPLETED:**_ 11:36 AM_


	7. I Owe You

(( Chapter 7, here. I have no excuse for a late update, except my laziness.))

MASH

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!"

Darkness.

_Clang._

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. A nurse was picking up a metal try, that HAD once, had Sakura's food. The nurse glanced up, startled again, dropped the metal tray.

"_Oh _my goodness!!" She said, clumsily reaching for the tray. Sakura sat up, her head throbbed. A wide white bandage covered, most of her forehead. Another, over her hands, arms, fingers, and her cheek. 'Half way to mummy mode.' She thought angerily shoving her hands back under the orange hospital sheets. 'Odd color..' She thought to herself. A loud knock on the door, and another sharp clang.

"Come in!!" The nurse sang out. The door opened quickly and out came Naruto, followed by Neji.

"Sakura!" Naruto rushed to her bedside, ignoring the nurse who stared dumbly at both Neji, and Naruto.

"Naruto." Sakura said barely audible. She cracked a small smile, only for a second, for it hurt the cuts under the bandages. Naruto smiled wide, it hurt Sakura to look. Neji leaned against the wall, glaring. Sakura cast a look beyond Naruto to the dark captain. When Naruto noticed her not paying attention, he said:

"Neji, has something to say, Sakura." Neji's glare darkened, but he came to Sakura's bedside, aswell. Neji stared at Sakura for a moment.

"Naruto, I need to speak to Sakura."

"Oka-"

"Alone." Neji said flatly. Naruto stood up, pretending to be slightly insulted.

"Alrighty th-"

"Alright." Neji's tone took a dangerous edge to it. Naruto left, no use frustrating Neji more than he already was. Neji sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

"Stree habit?" Sakura said cocking her head to the side. Neji glanced back at her.

"Sometimes."

"I see.."

Awkward silence, only broken by another clang and a string of apologies. Sakura laughed. Neji stared at her while she laughed.

"She's not too good at her job."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sakura hadn't noticed the pains before, mainly in her chest, and head.

"Slightly."

"I see."

Another silence. Sakura heard Naruto yelling in the hallway. Sakura turned to Neji, the question had to come out.

"What happened?"

"Excuse me?" Neji asked. Sakura cleared her throat and looked away.

"What happened, during the fight?" Neji paused a moment before speaking.

"Quiet a bit, actually." Neji said, sitting on the side of Sakura's bed. Sakura froze. She was sure Neji knew, for he scooted closer to her hips.

"First, you were fighting that woman." Neji said, leaning back. Sakura scooted away, slightly.

"Then.." Neji said glancing back at Sakura his hand a few inches from hers. Sakura never realized her hand was on top of the covers now.

"Yeah..what now.." Sakura said placing her hand on her stomach. Neji glanced at Sakura's face for a moment before continuing. A bang, Naruto's voice was heard clearly.

"ASK!" Neji closed his eyes before going on.

"Sakura, I think I owe you." Sakura's insides were a mess.

"O-owe me, what e-exactly?" Neji's eyes narrowed.

"I think, I owe you. For giving you a rough time." Hyuuga Neji, apologizing? Or, semi-apologizing? Strange combonation.

"What do you mean?" Neji sighed heavily.

"Sakura, are you really that--." Neji stopped.

"Sakura, I'm asking for you to, well, come with me to dinner, or something." Sakura's eyes widened. He seemed nervous, which was almost impossible. Or atleast, in Sakura's eyes.

"Well..yeah..depends on..if.."

"You're well enough to be discharged today."

"I-i am? How do you know?"

"Asked a nurse, you're so-called-'injuries' weren't that bad. So you're fine." Sakura pursed her lips.

"Sakura?" Sakura stared at the sheets.

"Sakura?" Should she stay or should she go?

"Sakura?" Sakura glared at the sheets til her eyes began to water.

"Sakura!" Neji's voice rising unchararistically.

"Yes?"

"Alright then, around..5, you can leave. Meet me at the Tower."

"Gaara's?"

"..If you want to call him that, even thought it's disrespectful."

"Sorry."

"Well then, it's settled."

He left without a word.

What had Sakura gotten herself into?


	8. Tripped Up

((**A//N;;** Hello, everybody! My internet has been down, and we JUST got it fixed. (More like, a week ago, but I've been grounded :' ) Any who, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!))

MASH

-------------------------------------------------

"Well then, it's settled."

He left without a word.

What had Sakura gotten herself into?

-------------------------------------

Sakura's head was spinning. She agreed to something she wasn't too entirely sure she actually wanted to _do._ She should cancel. She knew she should, yet, there was something telling her that was an awful idea. Sighing, she covered her face with her hands.

"Sakura, I need to speak with you." TenTen stood in the doorway or Sakura's room, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay, come sit down." TenTen had already crossed the room and was standing at the end of Sakura's hospital bed. TenTen crossed and uncrossed her arms before speaking. It was obvious something was bothering her, but what?

"Sakura, this has been bugging me for awhile. I do believe I need to get this straight." TenTen clasped her hands together, glaring at Sakura

"Neji, is..well..how do I put this?" Her words weren't coming easy, but Sakura could tell it wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

"Yes, TenTen?" TenTen's glare hardened making Sakura shrink beneath the sheets.

"Alright, I'll put this simply enough for even a person like _you._" Sakura sat up, angered by this. What was her problem?

"Neji is _not Sasuke._ Don't get them confused. Believe me, everyone knows you're looking for a replacement. It's obvious. Only, Neji is _absolutely nothing like Sasuke._ Nothing. Don't even put them on the same level."

Sakura was completely shocked. Where did she get this conclusion from? Glancing at TenTen's face, there was a scowl on her lips, but it did not reach her eyes. Her eyes held triumph. The sort that knew they were right, that they had won.

"Well, Sakura, I'm going to leave you to recuperate. Feel better soon!" TenTen smiled and waved like two friends who hadn't spoken in ages. Before she left she added:

"Sakura, I advise you to cancel with Neji. We don't want anyone to grow _attached."_ TenTen closed the door softly.

It made Sakura sick. Sakura leaned back, her head sinking into the pillow. She was angry. She could feel it pulsing through her veins, throbbing, making her head ache, and her heart heavy.

No matter, she was going to go out tonight, go against TenTen's word.

--------------------------------------------

((**Few hours later at a local bar**))

"Sakura, I think you've had enough to drink." Neji said as Sakura downed another shot.

"Hm.not yet..I think I need a little more!" She said leaning over and grabbing another glass off a waitress's tray. Just before Sakura's lips touched the glass, Neji snatched the glass.

"What?!" Sakura said leaning slamming her fist on the table. "I didn't drink that, Mr. Greedy!!" Neji shook his head. Alcohol seemed to get even the best of people. Any respect he might've had for Sakura, at this moment, did not exist. Next thing he knew, Sakura yelled "This is my **_favorite_** song!"

She jumped from her seat and danced. Well, not _quite_ dancing. More like a drunken shuffle. With an occasional bump into a table, person, chair, etc. Neji felt embarrassed. Slamming some money In the center of the table, he walked to where Sakura was 'dancing'. Grabbing her with more force than necessary.

"Neji! That _hurt._ Plus, people love me." He looked down at her, it was amazing she could stand.

"I think we need to go." She wouldn't budge.

"I d-don't think s-s-s-o." She slurred, followed by a round of giggles. He picked her up bridal-style, making her giggle louder.

_This is embarrassing._

People stared, making Neji speed his pace. Finally, seeing the tower, he sighed.

"Lemmedown." Neji glanced at Sakura.

"Excuse me?"

"Lemme down!" Neji sat her on a nearby bench. It took her a minute, but she soon was able to walk, even under the influence of alcohol.

"Neji." Sakura said giggling.

"Yes?" He said following close behind her to make sure she didn't fall backwards.

"Isn't it purty?"

"What?" Sakura pointed to the way the moon was slightly obscured by the Topmost part of the tower. The way the stars shone brightly, even if the moon seemed to shine more.

"Yeah, I guess." He said shrugging.

"Lookit this!!" Sakura grabbed Neji's wrist forcing him along with her. Neji knew he should've stopped her, tell her to slow it down. He would've never gotten into this position. Only, he didn't. Before he knew it, Sakura tripped. Neji grabbed her left arm in an attempt to slow her down. Only, her body pivoted, facing him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Neither of the two were aware how close they were, and that Sakura's body was pressed against the wall of the tower. Neji's hand's on the wall, on either side of Sakura's head. Their faces so close, their noses touched. Sakura's eyes impossibly wide.

Right now, neither of them seemed to be breathing. Sakura stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips softly to Neji's.

Everything seemed to stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

((**A//N;;** Chapter 8, FINISHED! Yay for updates! I hope this chapter was good. I figured, this might speed things up. Sorry if the ending wasn't explained very well. If you didn't understand it, let me know. Well, I am going to go. Later!))

MASH


	9. Mission Two

((**A//N;;** Chapter 9, Huzzah! I am beginning to realize, I am very lazy yet busy. I'm barely home anymore, and if I am, it's school. So don't expect any updates soon. Well, enough of my babbling. Chapter 9!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Neither of the two were aware how close they were, and that Sakura's body was pressed against the wall of the tower. Neji's hand's on the wall, on either side of Sakura's head. Their faces so close, their noses touched. Sakura's eyes impossibly, wide.

Right now, neither of them seemed to be breathing. Sakura stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips softly to Neji's.

Everything seemed to stop.

Why she did it, she wasn't sure of. At the moment, Sakura wasn't sure of anything. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it wasn't. What she _did_ know was she was kissing the enemy. 'So much for the game, eh? You happen to be losing by a mile, probably more.' She thought to herself. Neji's hands slid from the wall to cup her cheeks.

"This happens to be a public place. Can you take _that_ somewhere else?" A voice called above them. Neji broke away to look up to the tower. Sakura's knees buckled, grabbing Neji's arm for support. Gaara leaned from the windowsill, his trademark smirk plastered across his lips. Sakura was embarrassed. Of anyone, the man in charge had to see that. "Oh god.." Sakura mumbled covering her face with her hands. She felt dizzy, her hand throbbed, her stomach lurching. Gaara leaned farther, his gaze resting on Sakura. "I need to see you, I'd prefer now, but considering your, current state, come back tomorrow." He left before he finished his last words. "I-I-I think I had better go." Neji grabbed her hand. "You can't go alone, you don't know who, or what's out here. I'll be your escort." Sakura jerked her hand from his grip. "No thank you. I'll survive. I'm an apprentice to a Legendary Sannin. I can take care of myself." Sakura turned only to be stopped again. "Sakura, do you realize you're intoxicated?" Sakura laughed. "Night Neji."

Okay, maybe Neji as right. Maybe she _should've _had him help her. Every step made her feet feel like she was dragging iron, instead of flesh and bone. Sakura couldn't bring herself to stay with the rest of the team. She would be embarrassed if anyone happened to see her like this. A complete, and total wreck with the aroma of alcohol and smoke. No doubt, they'd be able to tell she was beyond drunk. How could a responsible woman like herself get into a situation like _this?!_ How the Hokage would love to hear this. Sakura kept the mental picture out of her mind as best as she could. Sakura's stomach lurched, and her hand flew to her mouth. It wasn't as bad the first time, but this, this was bad. She fell to her knees covering her mouth. '_Not here, not here.'_ She told herself again and again. Sakura fought to keep everything in her stomach. She wasn't going to get sick like this in public. "I see you _do_ need my help." Sakura breathed in deep. Embarrassing. She was a _Medic Nin._ She should've dealt with this by now. Only, she wasn't like Tsunade, who could work through anything.

"Sakura, you feeling well enough to walk?" Strong hands pulled her to her feet, steadying her balance. Not her vision. The whole area was spinning out of control forcing Sakura to her knees once more. "Guess not. How much did you drink anyway?" Sakura couldn't answer. Her vision was slowly becoming more blurry as it was. Before Sakura knew it, she blacked out.

_-In the morning-_

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura's eyes fluttered open to find a concerned Naruto inches from her face. Instantly, flashes of last night came back. "Naruto!" Naruto sprang back. "Sakura-Chan, I'll get you some water!" Sakura glanced around. Where the heck was she? Good god her head throbbed. Now she wondered how much she _did_ drink. The sun was irritating her eyes. Sitting up quickly wasn't probably the best thing to do. Her head throbbed even more. "Gah." Sakura fell back into the pillow. "Tried to get up eh Sakura-Chan?" He grinned, whereas Sakura scowled. His optimism could kill her some day. "Where am I?" Naruto glanced stood in front of the window obscuring much of the sun's blinding rays. "Thanks." Sakura mumbled. "My room. You _were_ in Neji's. I thought you'd rather be with me, rather than someone like him." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Did I sleep in here?" Naruto shook his head. 'Jeez.' Sakura covered his face with her hands. "He doesn't know you're here, so I dunno what he's going to think." Sakura shook her head. "He isn't stupid, he'll figure it out." Naruto sat on the edge of her bed, then, jumping back to standing. "Gaara wants you! I forgot to say that. He said in case you forgot." Sakura sat up slowly, her head still aching. "Alright, Naruto." Sakura placed her feet on the cool floor. Her hot body seemed too cool down somewhat.

_-Few hours later-_

Sakura sat before Gaara wondering what he needed with her. Gaara narrowed his eyes and locking his fingers, resting his chin. Sakura felt nervous. She squirmed under his catlike gaze. He smirked. "I can tell you're growing uncomfortable. So I'll make this short, and sweet." He stood up standing before his window gazing outside. He didn't speak for a moment only staring out the window. Finally, he said: "I need you to train the medical staff. They are incompetent and waste too much time. They have no clue what they're doing, and quite honestly, if I were to go get a check up of some sort, I'd prefer knowing they had _some sort_ of experience." Sakura crossed her legs. "You have Tsunade's permission, no doubt?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Obviously." Sakura uncrossed her legs again. Gaara had a way of making her uncomfortable quickly. "Well, how long would I be staying?" Gaara glanced over his shoulder at her. "Awhile." Sakura bit her lip, a nervous habit. "Well, I think I could do it. I can go back home for a break, right?" Gaara waved her off. "Yes, yes. As long as your train my staff well." Sakura stood up bowing her head slightly. "You start tomorrow." Sakura was shocked. She wasn't even finished with her first mission. A small knock on the door broke the silence. "Gaara-kun?" TenTen? Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, you can go now." Gaara said glaring. Backing from the room, Sakura left curious.

((**A//N;;** Good lordy I'm sleepy. School screws my sleep pattern. Blehh. Well, here's chapter 9. Thanks for reading.))

MASH

_12:03 PM_


End file.
